Perfection in the Eyes of a God
by hikarinyx
Summary: Kelsey and Chalice are two demigods daughter of Apollo. They lived a happy life ever since they were born. Claimed at the age of 13, they never had any problems in life that was until they met a boy named Helios. Helios wanted to change the present and bring back the past. He wanted Apollo and Artemis to fade and be replace by the real gods of the moon and sun, Helios and Selene.


**Author's Note: This is a new story that I have been planning for a long time. At first its not really suppose to be a Percy Jackson fanfiction but I decided that it should be. :)**

Prologue : A Perfect Plan Go Haywire .

"Are you serious? That's Chalice? No you got to be kidding me that is not Chalice!" I yelled at Helios. Helios just laughed at me. He was the reason behind all this. He was the one to blame why this all happened if it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened.

"She's perfect! Don't you see it? She'll be the most beautiful girl in the whole universe!" I slap Helios. He's totally insane.

"What happened to the Helios that I knew? You turned my sister into a robot! If you ever touch my sister again I'll..I'll."

"You'll what? Kill me? Seriously Kelsey you can't even hurt a fly! You could have been perfect just like your sister but thanks to your annoying boyfriend all my plans for you failed." I walked towards Helios then I slap him again.

"You call my sister perfect? Look at what you done to her because of you she won't be able to feel love again! Because of you she won't have any family in the future! You destroyed her life Helios! You miserable little squirrel!" He grabbed my hand and push me towards the wall hard.

"She's perfect and that's all I need. Now if you won't stop getting in my way I'll have to kill you Kelsey. I can't let you foil my plans again." Helios said as chains from the wall surround my hands and feet. I was trapped and now I'm force to watch as Helios try to call on his father and the goddess Selene and use Chalice as a sacrifice.

Helios started chanting words from an ancient text book that Chalice and I tried so hard to find. This is the end of our journey and I failed to save Mt. Olympus, I made the wrong choice.

"Helios and Selene, I present to you two sacrifices come back to earth and take back what is rightfully yours!" The mark on my chest and the mark on Chalice's forehead begun to glow and soon Chalice was facing me and the moon and the sun are in perfect position. Two ghostly beings came out from the eclipse one of them flies towards Chalice and entered her body, the other one is flying towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled. Helios laughed at my attempt to scare the ghostly being away. I tried screaming again and again but it was futile the ghost went inside me and I lost consciousness. I found myself waking up in a room full of mirrors. The room is dark and the mirrors seem to be floating in mid air and they are everywhere.

"Kelsey, that's your name isn't it?" Someone asked. I look around but saw no one not even a reflection on the mirrors.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Helios. You are honored to be my host, you just have to sit back and watch as I destroy what you has cared so much."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why you ask? The gods are not that friendly as you think Kelsey. You are a daughter of Hemera are you not? If you are not part of the prophecy they would had killed you the first time they saw you. They banished me; I did not fade on my will. They only care about themselves Kelsey .For them you are just one of their dogs."

"That's not true!" I protested out loud, suddenly the mirrors one by one fell on the floor and got broken.

"What did you do?" Helios asked panicking.

"All I did was yelled out loud." I said trying to protect myself.

"I wasn't talking to you idiot." Helios said obviously annoyed. From the thousands of mirrors one was left hanging in its reflection was the room where I had once been Chalice was standing on one side, unmoving.

I look around the room and was able to see Helios and my boyfriend fighting each other. Then I saw myself holding my most favorite weapon Exa. I was slowly walking towards my boyfriend, he was facing the other side, not noticing me advancing towards me.

"Look behind you!" I yelled but no words came out of my mouth, the god Helios has total control of my body.

"Do you really think that would work? You're just some annoying little brat. He will never hear you and how romantic it is? He'll be kill by his girlfriend's own hands." My boyfriend continued on fighting against Helios and even though how many times I yelled, nothing would come out of my mouth, he couldn't hear me and he's totally defenseless.

I stab him right on his heart. He turned to look at me with a smile on his face. Mouthing the words 'thank you'. He fell down towards the floor. He's dead..and I killed him…

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I could hear the god Helios laughing at my misery. Why of all the people on earth..Why does it have to be me? I wanted to have a normal life, a normal family. I want my old life back.

"I can hear all of your thoughts human. I can grant you that wish, if you would just stop fighting against me. Let me take over your body. In return I would make all of your dreams come true." Finally the god himself showed his true form to me. He has long blonde hair, like that of a girl and his eyes are golden yellow, it hurts so much to even look at it. He looks a lot like Helios, with his high cheek bones and his eyes that seem to be always omitting bad aura, his hand stretch out, asking me to shake it and say yes to his deal.

I was tempted. I wanted to have a normal life with Chalice and all I have to do is to give up, to stop struggling. Everything would go back to normal.

"Don't." A faint voice said. I looked around and once again found no one but Helios and I. Helios's face changed. He wasn't as calm as he was a while ago. His eyes grew more brightly and seem to be growing hotter and hotter. He was getting angry but with a little patience he was still stretching his hand out for me.

"I.."

"How about this..I will give you one day to be yourself. I will not do anything..but afterwards you will give me your decision. Do we have a deal?"

Deal.


End file.
